


Black and Blue

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Body Paint, Cuz we're all stir crazy, M/M, Quarantine, Shower Sex, Smut, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: Jason looked up and sighed. “You want to discuss my grievances with my unexpected roommate during this impossibly challenging time while body painted to look like you’re wearing your Nightwing suit?”“Well, I WANTED to do other things with this body paint, but you seem to be in a mood.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome to my nightmare.
> 
> Not that this isn't fun! It's all fun, actually. This is just a sort of exercise I thought I'd try while stir crazy and feeling the writer's block (I know there's plenty of people here who sympathize).
> 
> Well, this could be pretty mild compared to some things I've written, or it could lean towards the steamy. Hard to say. But my goal is to write a ficlet for JayDick as often as possible for as long as I feel the slump.
> 
> And what better to write about than something we can almost all sympathize with right now: QUARANTINE THEEEEEME!
> 
> Anywho, this is the first of them. I don't have anything particular planned aside from them all basically being Jason and Dick stuck in the same place together and what wonders may ensue. Some may be higher rated than others. We'll see where my head goes. But it's all (in theory) going to be fluffy and smutty. Hard to say there'll be much plot. Wanna keep these short to keep em going.
> 
> As usual, don't take anything too seriously, it's all just for fun and to keep my head working through this. Sorry if it's not all top notch, but no beta and what'll probably be more striving for quantity may affect that.
> 
> Round one is fun in the shower with a ridiculous twist!
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

“Dick…I swear to god…”

“What? You said you were tired of the same old thing!”

Jason rubbed his temples and paced back towards the bedroom.

“Wait, wait, wait! Jay! Come on!”

It wasn’t that Jason didn’t understand the need for social distancing and self-quarantining. More than anything, he wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted his usual Gotham apartment to himself. He wanted to take out his anger on whatever criminal cosplayer crossed him in the streets.

And most of all: he wanted a break from Richard “Dickwad” Grayson.

“Jay! Would you just hold on one second!”

Jason spun on his heels before entering his room and Dick nearly bumped into him, stopping abruptly and tensing upon seeing the blatant anger on Jason’s face. “Why, Dick?”

“I…I mean…A-are you mad at me?”

“Am I mad at you?” Jason bit his bottom lip and gave Dick a once over, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Why on EARTH would you think that I’d be mad at YOU? It couldn’t have to do with the fact that you leave your messes EVERYWHERE, no! And there’s NO reason I’d be upset with you over the fact that you watch only shows that I’ve expressly said I don’t care about in spite of my obvious disdain. And OF COURSE, it couldn’t have to do with the fact that you made me watch that fucking movie that gave the JOKER a sympathetic perspective, because there’s NO way THAT could have been insensitive.”

Dick ran a hand through his hair—which had gotten pretty shaggy in recent weeks—and shrugged. “I’ll admit, the Joker movie was probably a poor decision, but you could have said something if I was bothering you.”

“You bother me.”

“Okay, I see that now. But this is something we should discuss, not fight over!”

Jason looked up and sighed. “You want to discuss my grievances with my unexpected roommate during this impossibly challenging time while body painted to look like you’re wearing your Nightwing suit?”

“Well, I WANTED to do other things with this body paint, but you seem to be in a mood.”

“Dick, I went out to pick up groceries. I was gone for fifteen minutes tops. Dare I even ask WHERE in my apartment you managed to paint yourself?”

“I’m not stupid. I did it in the shower.”

Jason pushed past Dick and made his way into his bathroom only to fight back an angry shout. Dick squeezed in and hissed through his teeth. “Of course, I’ll clean that up.”

“You bet your ass you will.” Jason grabbed his arm gruffly and forced him into the shower.

“Urk. Wait, seriously? You’re not going to take advantage of this? I get that you’re mad but—”

In response to Dick’s disappointment, Jason stepped into the shower, backed his man against the tile, and pressed the side of his hand into Dick’s mouth. “We’re going to make sure every inch of you and this shower are squeaky clean, and we’re not leaving here until I’m satisfied.”

Dick’s mouth tightened around Jason’s hand in an attempt at a smile.

Jason just rolled his eyes, took his hand back and, when Dick leaned in to steal a kiss, pushed him away. “Calm down, paint-butt. I don’t want to ruin my clothes.”

Dick pouted but enjoyed watching Jason strip in the limited space of the shower. He tried to touch once or twice, but Jason never failed to slap his hand away.

“Y’know, I AM wearing briefs,” Dick mumbled. “Didn’t really want to paint my junk.”

Finally free of all clothing, Jason slipped a finger under the elastic of Dick’s underwear and scoffed upon seeing the stark white of his skin juxtaposed with the pitch black paint. “This’ll kind of be like adding a classic Robin touch to your Nightwing persona,” he noted before pulling the briefs down, kneeling down slowly as he pulled them down Dick’s sleek, painted legs. His half-hard member sprung free and, as Jason gradually came to eye level. Strong hands threaded into Jason’s hair and tried to encourage him to move closer. He reached around Dick, teasing him by inching closer, then turned the water on.

“Hiiiiy!”

While Dick was momentarily stunned by the initial spurt of ice-cold water, Jason slammed the glass door shut and straightened back up. “Punishment before pleasure, paint-butt.” He traced two fingers along the blue bird on Dick’s chest from shoulder to shoulder, smearing the blue with the black. “This shit comes right off, huh?”

“Well yeah. I didn’t want to get anything that’d stain my skin or last too long. The brand said it came off easily with water.”

“And you just thought we could, what, get all hot and sweaty in the bed and I’d just change all of the blackened bedding after?”

Dick tilted his head back, letting the water make his painted-on domino mask run. “It’s getting hard to tell if you’re pissed or horny.

Jason forced Dick to spin around and then unceremoniously pressed two fingers inside of him. Dick sucked in a breath before whining. “Sh-shit! Jay, the paint’s in my eyes. I can’t open them!”

Thankfully the majority of Dick’s head wasn’t painted, so it was easy for Jason to nuzzle just behind his boyfriend’s ear, kissing into the shell of it and nibbling at it while Dick shuddered at the unexpected contact. “Guess we’ll just count that as further punishment for sullying my shower.” His fingers found Dick’s prostate and pressed against it, drawing a strained cry.

“Of course, if you can’t see, I’ll need both hands to clean you up.” Jason took his fingers out, delighting in the moan that came with the action. The next hour was spent with Jason going over every inch of Dick’s body with a washcloth and soap, taking pleasure from the sounds of ecstasy as Dick was unable to restrain them.


End file.
